planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Loadout:Versatility at its finest:Heavy Assault
Description Each piece of this loadout has a specific piece to play to create a heavy assault that is ready for anything. Primary Weapon: A heavy assault weapon needs to be good at 3 things: killing people, holding points, and ranged area-of-denial. For this we use the SVA-88, with its high velocity, clip size and damage, this weapon is a great LMG at any range. Combine this with the .75 ADS movement speed multiplier, and you have an ideal LMG. The enhanced clip size and ranged damage make this perfect for holding rooms, as one is able to take down multipe targets in one clip, and do so at range. Forward Grip- lower recoil means more hits. Compensator- lower recoil, and who needs stealth when you have a bullet-spewing machine? High Velocity Ammunition- decreased time-to-kill, increased range (does give a 10% increase in vertical recoil). Sight/Scope (for maximum versatility go with 2x or above). By now you have noticed that one of the certifications is the Lasher X2. The Lasher, while very situational, is just too powerful to pass up. This weapon is meant for a support role, firing it into a room while your allies rush in. This is a completely optional weapon and is not very versatile, which is why it is not the primary. Secondary Weapon: In the event that you are caught during the lengthy reload of an LMG, you need a trusty sidearm, and as a heavy assault, all you need is damage. For a high damage sidearm nothing beats the NS-44 Commissioner. Also known as the "Hand-Cannon", "Dome-Popper", and "Bane-of-Infiltrators", this pistol has one of the largest punches in the game, just watch the recoil. Laser Sight- with so much damage in one shot, one cant afford to miss. I do not recommend using a sight on the commisioner, you arent going to be using it at range, and the sight will take up so much space on the screen. Implant: this is really a matter of preference, so many things can be used here. While throwing concussion grenades, you want to be protected in the event that you hit yourself, so the implant I recomend is Clear Vision. Knife: Force Blade: As a heavy, you are rarely going to wield your knife, so the quicker force blade is perfect for quick knifing. Utility: Medical Kit: low on health? not a problem, just pop one of these "candy sticks" and your health will almost instantly be brought up to full. Ability: Nanite Mesh Generator: press F to add a third healthbar to your HUD, more effective than NanoWeave, it can take twice as many bullets to kill you. Also known as NMG, this oversheild doesnt add resistance but instead adds an oversheild that needs to be taken down before you can be damaged Tool/Class Ability: The Nemesis VSH9 is a Lock-on rocket launcher that will lock on to aircraft, but can still be fired normally against infantry or ground vehicles. Grenade: Concussion grenades are underloved in this game. Under the effect of one of these suckers your mouse DPI gets turned down, basically you turn REALLY slowly. Incredibly effective againt groups, more or less disarming them completely. Strategy The goal of this heavy loadout is to be good at everything, you can tank, you can kill infantry, maxes, and you can kill vehicles on the ground and in the air. This loadout was designed for heavy assaults who like to stay out of shotgun ranges, firing accross rooms taking advantage of your LMGs range. As a heavy assault, you are one of the primary soldiers on the battlefield, it is your job, alongside your light assault and MAX allies, to get the kills. See also *Check out more loadouts *Create your own loadout